


just a little longer

by f_luorescence



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: ALSO OOC, F/M, OMC - Freeform, OMC is the abuser dw, covers abuse wc is why i put the warning there but it's not much really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_luorescence/pseuds/f_luorescence
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, Hanbin was better than any other person Jennie had met.





	just a little longer

Jennie had an abusive father and an absent mother. She didn't have siblings, and had long been a receiver of his father's fists when she was a child. When her mother had run away and left her with a poor excuse of a father, she had to endure the punches meant for her mother, too. She always wore a jacket to school, and at times even a mask when the beating had gotten out of hand. Many knew why, but none ever asked her about it. No one ever came between her father and her when they’d fight night after night and day after day. Everyone pretended not to see, even when he would drag her outside, tightest grip on her arm which will surely leave a mark the next day.

Jennie didn't leave her father's house until she turned nineteen. She’d packed her clothes and all the money she had saved up since she was in middle school. It was during one summer night and her father hadn't arrived home yet from wherever he was. Jennie reached the end of their block and smiled triumphantly to herself. She’d thought she had finally freed herself from her father's cruel hands, but when she crossed the street, she found herself face to face with her drunk father.

“You!” Jennie’s father screamed, grabbing a fistful of her hair. His breath reeked so much of alcohol and vomit Jennie almost gagged. “Where do you think you're going, huh?!” He staggered slightly, dragging along Jennie with him.

Jennie tried to remove her father's hand from its tight grip on her hair, but she failed.

“ _Where?! Tell me where you're going?!_ ” Her father screamed in her ear as she fought hard to escape. He released her hair with force, causing Jennie to fall to the ground. “Are you gonna go to your mother, huh? Do you think she cares about you? She wouldn't have left you and me if she really loved us. What? What are you crying for, you dumb bitch? Tell me, tell me where the _fuck_ you were planning to go to,” he screamed as he kicked Jennie's lower body.

With all the strength she could conjure up, Jennie stood up. Her legs ached and almost gave out on her weight, but she stood her ground. “Me? You're asking _me_ where I’m going? _I_ —” Jennie breathed deeply; “— I’m going away—away from _you_! I don't want to see you anymore. I don't even want to think about _you_. You ruined my life; you fucking ruined our fucking family!—”

A slap. A hard, backhanded slap came across Jennie's face, then another, and then another, until the open palms turned into closed fists, and Jennie was bleeding. Her tears mixed with the blood on her lips, dripping down on the gray pavement; the blood that will be washed away as soon as it rains, just like how her existence was forgotten as soon as her father decided she was a nice punching bag, never fought back, just stayed silent, took the punches well. She was back on lying on the ground with her father hovering over her and his punches unceasing. She thought that that was it, and that maybe she never meant to live outside her father's boxing ring, and that her living a comfortable life meant the world’s end. But the attacks stopped and Jennie was still sobbing. The pain was still there, and it never left. She willed herself to be okay and to calm down, breathing steady breaths.

“Are you okay?” A soothing voice asked. It belonged to a man, a man who was not her father.

Jennie removed her arms from shielding her already-bruised face and saw a man who looked about her age. He was standing beside her passed-out father and looking at a terrified Jennie. She looked at him under the dimly lit lamp post; he had black hair, a tall nose, full lips, and a sharp jaw. He was wearing a white muscle tee which showed off his lean muscles and what looked like a tattoo. He licked his lips and Jennie noticed a tongue piercing, the little metal ball glinting at the light the lamp post gave. He was the type of guy his neighbors would call a bad person. He looked like the stereotypical high school dropout, the one who caused so much trouble and got into several fights each week, that asshole who didn't care about others but himself. But here he was, standing in front of Jennie and asking her if she's okay, something none of her high school graduate, tattoo-less, pierce-less, and "selfless" neighbors have ever done.

The man repeated his question. He crouched down beside Jennie and waited for her answer. Jennie looked at his face, then to his scratched knuckles, then to her unconscious father, and then back at his face. He smiled a small smile, then told her, “Don't worry, I didn't beat him up. I just swung one punch at him and it was enough to knock him down. He’ll wake up, he's just piss drunk, that’s why.”

“No, honestly,” Jennie said, “I would've been more okay if you beat him up.”

The guy gave her a sympathetic smile. “Are you okay?” He asked her for the third time since they met.

Jennie nodded. “Obviously been better.” she half-joked.

The man shook his head at her ability to still joke at a time like that. He placed his palms on his knees and pushed himself up. He offered a hand to Jennie, which she gladly took. She would have fallen back down again if it weren't for the man catching her by her shoulder.

He was about to walk away, but Jennie stopped her. She held onto his wrist and stared at him. “Can you… can you help me get to a motel?” Jennie asked.

His gaze briefly went to the hand clasped around his wrist before settling back to looking at the other in the eyes. He nodded, “Sure.”

 

 

  
It was that night when Jennie first rode a motorcycle. She had never felt more alive than she did that night. The motorcycle was speeding steadily on the freeway; the moon was shining brightly down on them; the wind was flowing freely through her hair; and Jennie’s arms were wrapped loosely around the man’s waist.

They arrived in front of a motel after half an hour of looking. The man turned the engine off and got off of the motorcycle, Jennie following suit. He handed the duffel bag to her, smiled, then turned around to leave.

“Hey,” Jennie called. “What's your name?”

He turned around and answered, “Hanbin.” A small smile sat on his lips as he waited for Jennie to say hers.

Jennie only nodded.

When she made no response seconds later, he asked, “Aren't you going to tell me yours?”

Jennie shook her head. “No,” she replied, then smiled. “Just thought I should know the name of the guy who helped me.” She shrugged.

“Okay,” Hanbin said as he nodded his head.

And as he turned to leave once again, Jennie thought of stopping him. She didn't know what it was, but there was something that kept her being drawn to him. She didn't want him to leave, not just yet. She thought that maybe it was because he practically saved her, or maybe it was because of his warm smile. She didn't know and she didn't care, all she knew was she wanted to go wherever he was going that night.

Hanbin had already started the motorcycle, its engine making a roaring sound and disturbing the night’s tranquility, when Jennie called him once again.

“Hey, Hanbin.” Jennie walked towards the named man. She limped a little as she took small, calculated steps, but she successfully made it to Hanbin’s side, their eyes meeting. “Can I stay with you for the night?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! im back again w another jenbin fic. sorry again for still not updating stay. ive achieved a massive writer's block w the fic and i really dont want to force content just for the sake of updating. i do plan to finish it tho, dw!! anyways, i hope u guys enjoyed this! twas inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/jisoosthumbss/status/1024198115283361792?s=21


End file.
